Mi elección
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Thalia la mayor parte de su vida había tenido que seguir su destino, obligada por las moiras; ahora puede elegir: seguir siendo cazadora, o arriesgarse a perderlo todo por solo una razón: Reyna.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi elección

¿Has tenido la sensación de que no importa los caminos que hayan, solo hay uno? ¿Incluso si ese camino es incierto, y quizás a la peor decisión de tu vida? Yo sí, pero no estoy tan presionada como parecería.

Bueno, supongo que en parte todo es gracias a las moiras, Cupido y Afrodita; porque si en serio hubiera podido tomar cada decisión en todo esto, en realidad no lo habría escogido. No me lo tomen a mal, estaba fija en mis ideas, pero eso no hace que mi posición de agradable, menos por el hecho de que puedo terminar maldita, muerta o vete a saber qué.

Estúpido amor que te hace idiota, y yo que probablemente sea la más idiota de todas por ser tan suicida.

No obstante, me imagino que eso es típico, nadie elige cuando, donde, y sobre todo de quién enamorarse; a algunos le salen bien, a otros mal, y esta la categoría de catástrofe-que llegas a morir por ello, algunas cazadoras han sufrido esa última-a la que probablemente yo cursaría si seguía con mi plan. Y aun así, quería seguir con ello.

Y es exacto por eso que es suicida.

Ahora me encuentro en mi propia carpa-tengo una privada y pequeña, dado por mi puesto de lugarteniente-mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, mientras repaso en mi mente el por qué quiero hacer esto, porque lo estoy haciendo, y como llegue a ello. Al final, todo se reducía a lo mismo; _ella_.

Odio sonar como una tonta enamorada, pero supongo que técnicamente lo soy, así que da igual.

Las cazadoras de Artemisa teníamos unas reglas básicas a seguir:

1) Obedecer a la señora Artemisa y de faltar su presencia, la lugarteniente-honestamente, yo a veces me preguntaba de que tan buena idea era esto último; aunque nunca lo admitiría-

2) Seguir siendo una doncella-nada de sexo; dado que la mayor parte de nosotras ni siquiera llegamos a la adolescencia y a no desarrollar esos deseos no suele ser problema-

3) Nada de hombres-esto es una lástima, pero no por lo que creen. Tengo algunos amigos chicos a los que no puedo ver mucho, aunque es mucho peor el que apenas se me permita ver a mi hermano, por estúpido que sea-

4) Renegaras del amor-y esta es la del problema-.

Honestamente, yo tenía muchas razones para romper cualquiera de ellas. Nunca me ha gustado obedecer, siempre he ido a mi propio ritmo y acato ordenes de otros si estoy de acuerdo, o es de vida o muerte. Para colmo, yo me termine uniendo a todo esto solamente porque no quería que la sed de venganza me consumiera como lo hizo con mi amigo Luke, y ser eternamente de quince años para siempre; podría haberme salido tan pronto término la guerra pero…no podía.

¿Cuál era el caso? Ni siquiera me adaptaba bien a la vida que tenía antes de unirme; los chicos del campamento me veían como un fenómeno por ser la chica árbol, era un infierno las clases porque estaba retrasada varios años y la dislexia no ayudaba, no tenía una familia a la que acudir; ¿Por qué habría de volver? Sobre todo por el hecho de que Artemisa me había recibido con los brazos abiertos incluso si hace unos años fui maleducada con ellas y las rechace descaradamente, el irme luego de tener tantas bajas de las cazadoras…no se sentía correcto.

De haber sabido lo que sucedería luego, creo que ni siquiera me hubiera unido.

Unos meses después, nuestra diosa fue obligada a alejarse de nosotros gracias a que nuestro padre Zeus, término siguiendo a una diosa sin saberlo y haciendo que se cerrara el Olimpo mientras Gea venía en camino. Si bien muchos se enojaron con los dioses, no fue nuestro caso; Artemisa hizo todo lo que pudo para seguir comunicándose con nosotras y ayudándonos para que venía, aunque no pudo hacer mucho.

Básicamente; venía algo peor que los titanes, los gigantes-si se preguntan cómo puede ser peor, trata de derrotar uno cuando se necesita a un dios para ello y estos o no están o bien tienen doble personalidad-y a Zeus no se le ocurrió nada mejor que dejarnos a nuestra suerte, eso y que permitió que mi hermano terminara lejos de mi lado y que nunca murió realmente. Una de las cosas que me alegro cuando fue la disociación romana, es que mi padre estaba lo suficientemente mal para notar que lo maldecía como al estigio.

Aunque no todo fue malo gracias a esa guerra; tuve la oportunidad de reencontrarme con Jason, y bueno, supongo que nunca habría conocido a Reyna de no ser por ello.

Si, ella era la causante de todo esto.

Y supongo que lo que todos se preguntarían es… ¿Cómo? Sí, yo llevo preguntándome lo mismo desde hace tanto tiempo que he perdido la cuenta.

Honestamente, el amor nunca ha sido mi fuerte. Jamás fui una chica romántica, nunca tuve ansias del romance luego de que mi madre acabo loca por haberse encaprichado con el rey de los dioses, el unirme a la cacería y oír de todas las malas experiencias con hombres-muchas de ellas, amorosas-de las cazadoras, tampoco me animo a buscarme pareja. Además, nunca me había enamorado realmente de alguien; así que se podría decir que fui un poco lenta.

Quizás todo fue, por el modo en que nos conocimos.

Estábamos en a pocos días del alzamiento de Gea, nos habíamos reunido tanto cazadoras como amazonas en una base secreta de estas últimas; debido a que la reina de estas necesitaba hablar con ella y por una estúpida política suya, tuvimos que secuestrarla y llevarla hasta la base inconsciente. El resultado final fue un buen golpe en las costillas y el que casi me mataran.

No hay mejor forma de conocer a alguien que el que traten de asesinarte.

De cualquier forma, nunca le guarde rencor por eso. Que va, si incluso pensé que se veía sexy cuando termino poniendo un cuchillo en mi garganta. Es un poco difícil de describir, solo digamos que mis gustos no son los comunes.

Igualmente aunque me gusto en ese encuentro, creo que lo que me hizo tener cierta empatía con ella fue la próxima vez que nos vimos.

Orión había encontrado una entrada alterna a la base de las amazonas, para cuando nos enteramos que estaba al otro lado de San Juan…solo puedo decir que me alegra que Reyna lo terminara humillando más tarde. Cuando nos encontramos, se encontraba ilesa y su hermana estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía contra el gigante, después aparecieron los fantasmas.

A mí nunca me habían gustado demasiado, el conocer a la reina de estos-Melíone-y el sueño con mi madre unas noches atrás no había ayudado demasiado, sin embargo estaba bien en comparación con Reyna.

De repente, la chica valerosa que miraba sin miedo al gigante estaba aterrorizada, casi temblando, mientras contemplaba impotente a las figuras nebulosas y brillantes de la casa. Yo no la conocía, apenas había hablado con ella; pero no me costó reconocer en sus ojos lo que estaba pasando: todas sus barreras caían, su fuerza la estaba abandonando; tantas veces había visto esa expresión en mis propios ojos.

Cuando yo era pequeña, Jason dependía de mi porque nuestra madre apenas recordaba que tenía hijos debido a que Zeus se alejó de ella; tenía que huir de los monstruos para que no lastimaran a ninguno; yo siempre tuve que ser más fuerte, más temeraria y responsable, pero siempre estuve aterrada con lo que tendría que afrontar ese mismo día. Cuando conocí a Annabeth y vi el terror en sus ojos, me había prometido que no dejaría que ninguna otra chica que conociera tuviera que sentirse débil y abandonada; aunque eso significara que yo tuviera que ponerme en medio.

El ver como esa chica fuerte y determinada se rompía, quedando solo una niña asustada como si fuera una semidiosa que ve a un monstruo por primera vez, me dio rabia. Me enojaba la idea de ver que otra persona tuvo que crecer muy rápido, a otra chica que ahora no podía evitar temer porque esas eran las circunstancias; quería ir hasta los fantasmas y desaparecerlos yo misma, si con eso Reyna dejaba de sufrir.

Nunca la juzgaría por asustarse de ellos; no sé cuál era la historia de ella con los fantasmas-o bien con esos mismos, no estoy segura-pero yo la entendía. Sentí cierta empatía con ella a partir de ello, con Nico hicimos que fuera hasta Barrachina y pudieran partir hasta el próximo salto; estaba tan consternada que no pude hacer algo más por ella, aunque me hice una promesa cuando ella desapareció entre las sombras: si sobrevivíamos, me aseguraría que nunca más tuviera que volver a tener esa mirada.

Era una promesa estúpida; en primera probablemente la próxima vez a donde fuera con Artemisa no sería cerca de Nueva Roma, en segunda ni siquiera si Reyna se interesaría en mi "protección" dado a que parecía querer hacerse las cosas sola. Pero cada vez que recordaba esa mirada en mi cabeza…me daba más fuerzas para seguir luchando y vivir otro día más, con tal de cumplir mi promesa.

Porque el recordar el dolor en su rostro me daba rabia, sus ojos oscurecidos por el temor me daban ganas de buscar a esos fantasmas y desaparecerlos, el pensar en lo rota que se veía, me dolía de tal forma que no entendía el porqué. Quería que Reyna fuera feliz, estaba segura que se lo merecía.

Ahora, más que nunca.

Luego de ello, llegamos a pasar más tiempo juntas; en un principio yo frecuentaba el campamento romano porque Artemisa quería intentar que algunas romanas se unieran a las cazadoras y también que nuestro grupo se recuperara de las bajas y las heridas. La conocí más a fondo luego de ello.

La chica que conocí cuando me lanzaron al suelo seguía allí; era capaz de hacer que una docena de hombres que pesaban el doble que ella cayeran al suelo-ya sea por su orden, o porque derroto a algunos en combate-para tener solo dieciséis años era bastante responsable, cumpliendo siempre sus deberes. Parecía una chica seria y demasiado adulta para su edad; y la mayoría habrá visto eso, sin embargo para una persona que por mucho tiempo se escondió y refugio en máscaras, era capaz de ver debajo de esa frialdad.

Se preocupaba por sus amigos; incluso aunque estuvieran bajo su cargo ella se importaba porque ninguno de los chicos resultara herido-o demasiado herido, hablamos del campamento júpiter-; una que por difícil de creer era empática, nunca dejaría de sorprenderme cuantas veces notaba que yo no estaba bien-por suerte, nunca adivinaba que en la mayoría de esas veces era por preocuparme por ella-; buena hermana, quizás de no ser porque lo vi accidentalmente no podría creerlo, pero era tierna con Nico, incluso oí cuando le dijo _hermanito. _

Yo por mucho tiempo, había fingido ser más dura de lo que parecía; me enfocaba en parecer demasiado dura, en ser rebelde, con la simple esperanza que nadie notara las dudas que tenía, mi miedo latente, el hecho de que dentro de mí, había partes más frágiles de lo que podría admitir. Reyna hacía lo mismo, pero sabía que ella se encontraba mucho más sola que yo; y aun así, era capaz de permanecer firme, nunca vi que volviera a romperse como en Puerto Rico.

Ella era fuerte de diferentes formas, quizás algunas que bien no podría haber descubierto. Pero también tenía sus inseguridades, de la misma forma en la que yo las tenía; sabía que debajo de toda esa seriedad, había una chica con el corazón roto, una que necesitaba de otra persona; y yo había tratado desesperadamente de ser esa persona.

Me había acercado a ella; nos mensajeabamos por mensajes Iris o por ninfas nube-un curioso método que conoció por un sátiro-una vez hasta llegamos a pasar el día juntas cuando llego a un ciudad a donde Artemisa nos había encomendado ir, aunque no estaba segura de como llego ya que no estaba cerca de California. Incluso llegue a conocer el motivo por el cual esos fantasmas la habían asustado tanto; eso era otra historia, sin embargo solo podía decir, que nunca me hubiera atrevido a dejarla sola por ello.

Muchas veces había tenido el impulso de estar con ella; besar sus labios, abrazarla por más tiempo del que sería con un amigo, acariciar su mejilla, confesarle el hecho de que la quería, y no de la forma en la que debería.

Porque estaba prohibido, porque las cazadoras de Artemisa no podían enamorarse, porque aun si esto no fuera cierto, las posibilidades de que me vieran de la misma manera eran nulas. Y aun así, yo no podía dejar de quererla.

Y es por esto, que había tomado una decisión.

— Lady Artemisa, necesito hablar con usted—actualmente estamos en algún lugar de Oklahoma; todas las cazadoras actualmente estaban buscando algo para la cena, como no había monstruos cerca no éramos necesarias ni yo ni la diosa. Técnicamente debía ir con ellas, pero se las encomendé a Nicole-una de las pocas que sobrevivió a Orión y llevaba más de un año en la cacería-. La inmortal se encontraba observando un mapa de la zona, probablemente calculando alguna manada de monstruos o algo parecido.

— ¿Qué sucede, mi lugarteniente? ¿Por qué no está con las demás?—en cualquier otra ocasión no hubiera despegado su vista del plano, probablemente hasta me hubiera pedido ayuda; sin embargo era raro que no obedeciera una de las reglas habituales de la caza. Tomando en cuenta que rompí una de las más importantes, no le hice demasiado caso a esa.

— Se las encomendé a Nicole, necesitaba hablar con usted en privado—decía mientras me sentaba al frente suyo; aspire hondo, había llegado el momento.

Le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, y al final me había dado cuenta que no podía seguir con mi meta si era una cazadora; no solo por el hecho de que no podía atreverme a nada más con el juramento, sino también porque requería que estuviera lejos.

Era una locura, increíblemente absurdo; estaba a punto de arriesgar mi vida por una chica que quizás solo me veía con una amiga.

Cualquier otra persona no se hubiera atrevido, tratando de dejar de estar enamorado y fin del asunto; pero yo ya estaba harta de correr. Desde que había revivido, todo lo que hacía era huir: de que Luke ya no era mi amigo, de que si seguía con Annabeth probablemente haría que la maten, de la profecía, estaba harta de correr.

Por una vez en mi vida, tenía ganas de volver a luchar, por Reyna.

Teniendo cuidado, me quite la tiara plateada; dejándola al frente de Artemisa para que pudiera tomarla.

— Quiero dimitir, Artemisa—le comunique, tratando de ser lo más respetuosa posible. Curiosamente, yo no estaba temblando; si bien nunca lo había visto, tenía la idea de que si renunciabas a la cacería terminarían muerta o bien maldita, no obstante mi elección estaba hecha, no echaría para atrás.

La diosa me miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad, enojo y confusión; como si no le cupiera en la cabeza la idea de que dejaba la cacería.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto simplemente, quizás quería conocer mis motivos antes de pulverizarme.

"_Por qué_" había muchísimas razones que pude haber escogido. Porque no me gustaba seguir ordenes, porque solo hice esto porque estaba obligada, porque la idea de cazar durante toda la eternidad y ver a los que conocía morir era horrible, porque quería volver con mis amigos y mi hermano. Aun así, solo fue una por la que lo estaba haciendo.

— Porque me enamore—le dije; era cursi y estúpido, más esas fueron mis palabras. Antes de que pudiera maldecir-o maldecirme, lo que fuera-decidí que si iba a dejar a la persona que me acepto con los brazos abiertos, merecía saber toda la historia— Lady Artemisa, cuando tuvimos que hacer una misión en Puerto Rico con las cazadoras conocí a una chica, Reyna—de repente pareció más confundida que enojada, seguí hablando antes de que hiciera una pregunta— ella…ha pasado por demasiadas cosas, ninguna persona tiene derecho a sufrir así, sobretodo ella—apreté los puños sobre mi regazo, para tratar de disminuir un poco el enojo al recordar la noche en que la conocí— esa noche, me hice una promesa: nunca volvería a sufrir como sentí que lo hizo; quiero a Reyna, quiero que sea feliz, se lo merece, y no puedo hacer eso como cazadora. Renuncio.

Parecía que mi discurso la había impresionado, o bien dejado sin palabras, ya que no se volvió una diosa de seis metros para maldecirme por haber roto una de nuestras reglas más importantes.

— ¿Ella te corresponde? ¿Te ve de la misma manera? —no pude evitar sentir una punzada de dolor ante esas preguntas; en el mejor de los casos, podía ser optimista y decirme que yo no tenía idea de sus sentimientos, más tenía mis dudas sobre si ella me veía de la misma manera.

— No lo sé Artemisa.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo haces? ¿De qué sirve el amor sino es correspondido? —no sé si alguna vez ella se había enamorado, quizás por eso ella no entendía mis sentimientos. La mire a los ojos; las dos éramos tan diferentes, era curioso que fuéramos hermanas, teníamos distintas formas de ver el mundo, pero lo intentaría.

— Esto no se trata de amor—le refute— yo no estoy haciendo esto porque espere que me corresponda y de repente seamos pareja; lo hago porque la quiero, porque quiero hacer que no vuelva a sentirse triste de nuevo, porque quiero que sea feliz; si puedo hacer que lo sea, incluso sino es correspondiéndome…es todo lo que necesito.

Me miro un momento más, hasta que bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos, brillando levemente. Temí que quizás mostrara su verdadera forma y me incinerara, sin embargo no sucedió; tuve la impresión de que de repente el mundo estaba más abajo, o bien que Artemisa se había hecho más pequeña. Debían ser los nervios.

— Te he liberado de tu juramento—contesto levantando la mirada. En sus ojos no había furia ni enojo, de hecho se veían bastante calmados y casi dulces, como si realmente fuera una niña de doce años. Parpadee, confusa.

— ¿No me va a castigar? ¿Ninguna maldición? —puede que fuera estúpido tentar mi suerte, no obstante me arriesgue a preguntar. Se giró un momento, agarrando un cuenco de agua que estaba destinado para su ciervo mascota.

— Ya lo he hecho—me acerco el cuenco; pensé que quizás me habría vuelto un animal y no lo note, o hasta en alguna clase de monstruo para cazarme cuando las cazadoras volvieran. Me vi reflejada en el agua; seguía siendo yo, más madura y adulta, como si estuviera rondando los veinte, la edad a la que me acercaría de no haberme juramentado— Te he devuelto los años que no tuviste por ser inmortal.

Seguía confusa; puede que mi piel ya no brillara y no fuera inmortal, pero tampoco me parecía un gran castigo. No sé si leyó mi mente o lo adivino, pero respondió.

— Aunque no apruebo que las chicas dejen la cacería, no podía castigarte—negó levemente con la cabeza—querer hacer feliz a alguien, arriesgar aun tu propia vida por ello…es un acto de una cazadora, incluso si no eres una; sigues teniendo el mismo temple valiente y leal que te hizo apta para el puesto en primer lugar—levanto la mirada, observándome— si yo te hubiera matado o maldecido, no sería mejor que tantos dioses que han obrado mal por su egoísmo, no sería correcto.

Me quede sin habla; si bien estaba del lado de los dioses, sabía que estos muchas veces eran crueles o hacían cosas por capricho divino sin importarle vidas ajenas. Artemisa me pudo matar o torturar y ni siquiera nuestro propio padre hubiera perdido el sueño por ello, nadie le hubiera dicho nada o buscado venganza; y aun así ella hizo lo correcto. Era una de las tantas razones por las que siempre sentiré que es la mejor diosa que haya conocido.

Me acerque a ella, rodeando el plano que nos había separado antes, me arrodille a sus pies— Fue un honor haberla servido, mi señora.

Ese era el trato que se le daba por servirle, incluso solo por el hecho de ser una diosa. Ella era igualmente formal con todas nosotras, aunque fuéramos consideradas sus hijas honorarias. Hizo algo que me volvió a sorprender; ignorando el hecho de que me había arrodillado, me abrazo.

— Rara vez Zeus tiene hijas, hermanas lo suficientemente valientes como para poder considerarlas como tales—se separó de mí; en sus ojos podía ver el mismo brillo de orgullo y afecto que a veces nos dedicaba, pero ahora mucho más fuerte. Como estaba a su servicio, casi siempre olvidaba que éramos hermanas; sin embargo eso me llego ahora con más fuerza que nunca— Me alegra haberte podido conocer Thalia, nunca me arrepentiré de ello.

Parpadee un poco, sintiendo mis ojos aguados. No había notado lo cercana que me sentía con ella hasta que llego este momento; pero mi decisión seguía intacta, quizás pudiera volver a pasar tiempo con ella, aunque no esté segura de cómo. Me levante, sonriéndole en agradecimiento.

— Quiero que hagas algo por mí—me pidió, aunque con esa intensa mirada fraternal— dile tus sentimientos; quisiera saber que por lo menos, intentaste ser feliz con ella al dejar la cacería.

Trague un poco; no sabía cómo diablos iba a hacer eso, sin embargo asentí igualmente. Cumpliría con mi promesa.

Deje a Artemisa, que por lo visto reflexionaba sobre quién podría ser la próxima lugarteniente-murmuro algo de Nicole y Cattleya, para mi cualquiera de ellas era buena opción-fui por mis cosas, aunque ya vería si vendía mi ropa, no me quedaba de todas formas.

Había un lugar al que tenía que ir; primera parada: Nueva Roma.

**. . .**

Encontrar la ciudad fue más difícil de lo que pensé.

En realidad, el viaje de por si fue difícil; ahora que no contaba con la protección de Artemisa los monstruos volvían a olerme, por lo cual tuve que irme con un ojo abierto a cualquier parte. Para mi suerte, tenía suficiente dinero como para ponerme mantenerme sin necesidad de robar o parecido-termine con eso luego de mi muerte, ya que fue necesario en mi huida-lo más ridículo de todo fue toparme con Término; no se sorprendió por verme mayor, simplemente me gritoneo que dejara mi lanza y a aegis con Iulia y algo sobre que mi cabello no era romano-vete a saber porque dijo eso, porque ni siquiera era una-y avance hasta al frente del Forum, donde se supone que había una reunión del senado.

En otras circunstancias, podría haber apelado a mi derecho como lugarteniente de Artemisa y pedir una audiencia a solas con Reyna-incluso por asuntos personales-pero ahora, con suerte, podría ser una campista o consejera en el campamento Mestizo-había estado aplazando la reunión con mis amigos lo más posible, ya me daba algo de nervios decirle mis sentimientos a Reyna como para encima tener que decírselo a mis amigo o a mi hermano; así que no estaba segura-no me quedo más remedio que esperar.

Me recargue en uno de los postes de luz, mirando a mí alrededor. Trataba de no parecer nerviosa, aunque lo estaba como si fuera en camino a mi juicio en el inframundo. La idea de confesarle mis sentimientos a Reyna hacia que se me revolviera el estómago de los nervios; me había hecho a la idea de ser su amiga y mantenerme al margen sin que sospechara lo que sentía, nunca otra cosa. Pero no me iba a echar atrás; se lo había prometido a Artemisa, luego de que me perdono el salirme de la cacería y que se portara tan dulce conmigo, no tenía corazón para romper mi promesa.

No tuve que esperar demasiado; oí unos pasos provenientes del Forúm y para cuando me volteé, tenía a todos los senadores mirándome. Como había estado vagando por el campamento Júpiter hace unos meses todos me conocían, probablemente les era familiar si es que no habían adivinado que era yo.

— ¿Thalia? —pregunto sorprendida Reyna; no me impacto el que fuera la primera en reconocerme, éramos unidas aun con todo el asunto de la cacería.

— ¿Qué te paso? ¿Dónde está tu tiara? —interrogo Hazel, dando un paso hacia al frente mientras seguía evaluándome. Nos habíamos conocido al final de la guerra; era una chica mona para ser hermana de Di Angelo-aunque para ser honesta, ya no era tan oscuro como hace algunos años-me agradaban tanto ella como su novio, pero no estaba ahora ahí para charlar.

— Renuncie a las cazadoras—dije como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, algunos chicos sonaron sorprendidos; supongo que ninguno me había imaginado fuera de la caza. Mire a Reyna ignorándolos a todos— ¿Podemos hablar en privado? Hay…hay algo que debo decirte.

Ella parecía en shock, supongo que luego de verme tan comprometida no imaginaba que dimitiría, era irónico el hecho de que lo hice por ella. Asintió un poco, por la hora del día-estaba un poco oscuro, atardecía más temprano por estar en enero-podría decir que termino sus actividades, al menos no tendría prisa. Voltee a los amigos de mi hermano.

— No le digan nada a Jason, ¿okey? Hablare con él pronto sobre esto—parecían aún más impactados de que él no estuviera enterado, y fue por eso que les dije; suponía que tan pronto me fuera tratarían de hablar con Jason y preguntarle si sabía porque me presente de repente en Nueva Roma sin juramento, y ni siquiera le había notificado que yo ya no era cazadora. Moviendo la cabeza un poco, supongo que recibieron el mensaje.

— ¿Vamos a mi casa? —pregunto Reyna, acepte. Al menos estaría segura de que tendríamos privacidad y había ido las veces suficientes para poder irme corriendo de la vergüenza si era necesario. Tenía mucho orgullo, pero a veces lo dejo de lado por los nervios; y actualmente tenía urgencia de correr hasta Nueva York.

No dijimos nada en el trayecto, supongo que ella pensaba que la explicación solo se la podría dar cuando nadie nos fuera a interrumpir, y yo estaba pensarlo en que rayos podría decirle, y tenía a toda mi cabeza en ello como para pensar en charlar. No tardamos en llegar-no estaba tan lejos de cualquier forma-y antes de darme cuenta; me encontraba dentro de la casa.

— ¿Por qué renunciaste a las cazadoras? —fue lo primero que pregunto Reyna cuando cerró la puerta. Supongo que estaba tan curiosa que no pudo evitar preguntarlo, aunque me alegre que no me invitara a sentarme; estaba demasiado ansiosa como para ello.

— Me enamore—le confesé, o a medias; aun después de darle tantas vueltas a lo que podría decirle cuando estuviéramos a solas, nada me terminaba de convencer, ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle que me gustaba? Si esto era igual para todos, en serio empezare a pensar que el romance está sobrevalorado—quería estar más cerca de esa persona, no podía seguir como cazadora; así que dimití—era cierto, pero no totalmente cierto.

— Oh—por alguna razón desconocida, ella lucía como si acabara de darle una bofetada. Volteo hacia otro lado, note que apretaba los puños, no podía ver su expresión, pero no auguraba nada bueno; ¿Qué había hecho? —espero que sean felices.

— No sé si me corresponda—"_probablemente no_" pensó la parte negativa de mí, que tenía bastante influencia dado que por ser mestiza, ser negativa era algo asegurado por nuestra suerte de mierda. Una media sonrisa nació en mi rostro; creo que ya tenía la manera de decirle que me gustaba— es culpa de Afrodita, solo a ella haría que cazadoras se enamoraran de fuertes pretoras romanas.

Tan pronto como dije eso, se volvió a mirarme. Si su semblante expreso dolor antes, no se le notaba en lo más mínimo. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco; quise quitarle el hierro al asunto lo mejor posible, pero definitivamente, las confesiones no eran lo mío.

— ¿Acabas de decir-?

—Lo que oíste—le corte; ya había dejado las cartas sobre la mesa-no fue mi mejor jurada, pero bueno-ahora vería si me rechazaba, si me pedía que siguiéramos siendo amigas o…

— No me sorprende de Afrodita—decía como si nada, volteándose hacia mí; aunque con la vista en otra parte, como si fuera cualquier cosa— Lady Venus es así, después de todo—me miro a los ojos, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y, ¿estaba sonrosada?— solo a ella se le ocurría que hijas de Bellona se enamoraran de Lugartenientes de Artemisa.

Parpadee un par de veces, como si eso pudiera ayudarme a rebobinar lo que dijo. ¿Acaso ella había dicho que estaba enamorada de mí?

No se le pregunte, supongo que porque hace demasiado tiempo que quería hacer esto. Agarre su mano y la atraje hacia mí, atrapando sus labios.

Nunca había besado realmente a alguien; dado que tenía doce años cuando morí y solo estuve fuera del juramento unos pocos meses al revivir, no me había dado oportunidad de experimentar eso con alguien. Acople mis labios a los suyos, podía sentir como ella se movía; acomodándose y haciendo el beso más placentero. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella tampoco lo había hecho antes, pero tampoco lo necesitábamos; era como si lo hubiéramos hecho antes, simplemente natural.

Luego de unos minutos que bien podrían haber sido la eternidad, nos separamos, quedándonos lo suficientemente cerca la una de la otra.

— Me gustas—me confesé. Luego de eso, tenía la mente lo suficientemente revuelta para lanzarme a la boca de un dragón; aunque no era la primera vez que mis ideas no eran totalmente claras a causa de ella, a fin de cuentas bien podrían haberme matado por estar a su lado.

— También me gustas—me dijo; y honestamente creo que nunca en mi vida había estado tan feliz por algo que alguien me dijo. Le di una sonrisa, la misma gamberra y divertida que tenía cuando nos conocimos.

— Entonces, supongo que Afrodita no es tan mala—argumente riéndome levemente. Abrace su cintura apegándola más a mí, solo para volverla a besar; de ahí en más me aseguraría que esos labios siempre fueran míos, porque no tenía pensado dejar a Reyna escapar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Awww! ¡Me muero! Se los juro, amo a esta pareja, aunque yo misma tenga que poner fics para que otros las adoren porque no hay cannon con ellas.

Supongo que todo es gracias al fic de Pieri de The mark of Athena; y no, no hay theyna allí; simplemente-y si, diré spoilers del fic-hubo un cap donde Deméter y Reyna hablan, donde Deméter le dice que algún día alguien le amara como ella desea; y desde que estoy con el theyna no he podido evitar pensar que Thalia podría ser esa persona.

Aunque tuve mis dificultades, creo que el fic salió bien; no es fácil un fic romántico con ellas pero bueno, hago mi esfuerzo. No puedo evitar unir fics, razón por la cual es la secuela de "El romper la regla, la más importante" y precuela de "Regalo" razón por la cual hace ciertas referencias a esos fics.

Los Oc que vieron son otros que ya he utilizado, o parecido. Nicole es una cazadora que use para un reto del Monte Olimpo "Mi personaje favorito" y Cattleya otro Oc que he pensado usar para una idea que tengo en mente, que era para un reto.

Bueno eso es todo, tengo que hacer tarea; pero les seguiré trayendo amor-o theyna, que es casi lo mismo-gracias por leer, ojala lo disfrutaran;

Lira.


End file.
